Free Use Original Character
by FireDragon711
Summary: This is mostly me bored and creating an Orginal Character for the DXD world or any tbh (but mainly for DXD). If you have used it in a fanfiction i would love it if you could message me, i would love to read it :)


h2span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; color: #0072c7;"Name – Anker Viktor – meaning Harvest Conqueror/span/h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
h2span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; color: #0072c7;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/h2  
h2span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; color: #0072c7;"Appearance/span/h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Pale white skin almost like porcelain, thick black hair that looks like a lion's mane travels down to his midback accentuated by his beautiful yet intimidating ruby red eyes. Stands at a respectable 6'1 and is neither overly muscular or lithe, he has thick biceps followed by ripped abs that while showing he is strong does not give away what his true strength is. He has a narrow face and thin thick lashes as well as narrow eyebrows. His nose is neither wide or long but narrow and small. When he smiles you can see his teeth are no longer human but resemble a shark./span/p  
h2span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; color: #0072c7;"Clothing/span/h2  
p class="MsoListBullet" style="mso-list: none; tab-stops: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"His normal everyday clothing is black skinny jeans, they go up into a lose white black buttoned up shlong sleeve cotton dress shirt that has a black collar, usually has the sleeves rolled up. He has a pair of black and red headphones that he normally wears over his ears. His shoes are black converse high tops with red laces and rubber trimming. He wears a black and red Daytona Rolex on his right wrist. /span/p  
h2span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; color: #0072c7;"Abilities/Sacred Gear/Magical Items/Artefacts/span/h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"His Sacred Gear is World Eater and is inhabited by the Norse Dragon Nidhogg, the dragon said to eat at the roots of the world tree, eating corpses that drop there and said to be connected to Ragnarök before Odin asked the Biblical God to create a Sacred meant to imprison the Dragon therefore preventing one version of Ragnarök./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"World Eater – Sacred Gear /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Main Ability is to Devour, In the base form which takes the shape of black skeletal looking wings held together by black miasma. In the base from Devour doesn't have a limit to when it can devour, but what it can devour. Base from can only devour magical attacks and or magic that saturates the air. (Example- Lingering Demonic/Holy Energy, Residual Flames, Gas Etc.). The energy that gets devoured then goes into the body of the host to be used for two things, one – is the body goes into the body and gets absorbed strengthening the user till the user releases the energy in some way, normally physical. Second is to be stored in the user magical container/organ which then helps power up the users next attack. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Balance Breaker – Similar to the other heavenly Dragons the Balance Breaker forms as a scaled armor, though unlike the other two the armor is not bulky bit fits to the users form. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"The devour in this mode is amped up even more. There is still no time limit but at the same time there is no specific key phrase, the Devour ability now is on constantly, and now drains everything around it, including life essence. The Devour now goes beyond magic and now takes energy and life force of those weaker than it. If left on for long enough it could possibly turn a rainforest into a desert waste land by absorbing nutrients. To counter act this since the user likes life, he instead drains rodents, weeds and energy from the unlimited sun and moon respectively. In this form the energy goes into the armor and body strengthening both to a ridiculous degree, it should be noted that in Balance Breaker the user is said to be as strong as Sirzechs Lucifer's base form./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Juggernaut Drive also known to others as World Eater Drive is exactly what it says. When in a rage (Though the user can use it without effects for 24 Hours) the user summons up the rage and decay from the heart of Nidhogg and thus is now an embodiment of the word Devour, in this form its ability is amped up to ridiculous degrees and should be either moved to the Dimensional Gap or killed immediately as now the ability Devours matter. Anything and everything weak enough to be near him will get Devoured though at this point it is more like disintegrated and then put into the Juggernaut Drives armor, the thing that makes this the true world ender is the longer is stays on and the more energy he takes the further the range of the devour aura (It should be noted that when the user first tried this, the Sahara desert was made soon after)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Sword – /spanspan class="MsoHyperlink"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: windowtext; background: white; text-decoration: none; text-underline: none;"a title="Dáinsleif" href=" wiki/D%C3%A1insleif"span style="color: windowtext; text-decoration: none; text-underline: none;"Dáinsleif/span/a/span/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" a sword that gave wounds that cannot be healed by normal magic, nor can it be drawn unless going for the kill. Can be used in conjunction with his Devour Ability. The sword is sentient and can only be used by those of the first owners blood/kin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-indent: -36.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Daytona Rolex watch- Given to the use be Azazel so the aura of Nidhogg would not kill humans he neared or passed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Browning Black Label 1911 – 380 Series Handgun – Mostly used in conjunction with his Devour Ability/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: #4472c4; mso-themecolor: accent1;"Race/span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; color: #4472c4; mso-themecolor: accent1;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"The user is a Demi – Dragon, a human turned dragon after Dragonification by Nidhogg after the users request. Along with this came some enhancements. User is Scandinavian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Strength – Hercules Level Strength – Above Satan Class/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Speed – Above Ultimate but Less than Low Satan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Endurance/How much Damage he can take – Took the Ascalon and Durandal at the same time and only stopped them with his bare hands despite one being holy on par with Excalibur and the other a dragon slaying sword./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"His vision is enhanced and can see 228 degrees, double that of a human giving him excellent vison when fighting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"His sense of smell is like that of a Bear x 5./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Personality/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"The user is reserved and quiet, he thinks before he speaks and is very analytical and observant of his surroundings. When near his friends he opens and can clearly see he is cheerful and happy that is refreshing to those around him. However, because of who he is, he does stray devil hunts and so he doesn't get much sleep. Along with that he has an extreme case of Hypersomnia, and has fallen asleep many times while standing, talking and fighting. To counter act this, he does smoke Marijuana in the form of a blunt. Around enemies and in battle he is ruthless, brutal, and ridiculously sarcastic to the point where it drives his enemies insane. It should be mentioned he is almost as bad as Vali when it comes to Fighting/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Likes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Chocolate, Pocky, Nidhogg, Ophis, Rossweise, Sleeping, TV, Silence, Fighting, Sex, Kuroka, Cats, Dragons, Fire, Blood/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Dislikes /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Perverts, Savory things, Issei, Motohama, Asia, Holy things/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Connections/Family /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Ophis – Lover/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Fem Nidhogg – Lover/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Kuroka – Sister/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Koneko – Little Sister/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Rias – Annoying/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Akeno – Hypocrite/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Issei – Dead Meat XD/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Asia – Too innocent/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Fem Gasper – Lover/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Sirzechs – Brother/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Grayfia – Sister/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Velena – Mother/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Zeoticus – Father/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Vali – Rival/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Names /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #666666; background: white;"Anker - Harvester/span/strong/p 


End file.
